My Rhythm
by Celestail Moonlight
Summary: It could never be her, the one on that stage, dancing and happy. All she had was that dream and that one person she would never think she could come to love. eventual SxS
1. The Strange Hug

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters of card captor sakura or the song that inspired me to do this story.

_Prologue_

My hands moved upwards almost poetically and then slowly descended as I moved my body in what seemed to be a circle. I was twirling and I didn't care if someone saw me. I was dancing to the rhythm in my heart. That was all I could hear. Its beats.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A small child about 7 jumped around, excited that she was going to finally see a play. She knew the pains her parents had gone through to save up for this and she was going to savor every moment, just for them.

Her name was Sakura and she was beautiful, even at that young age. Her emerald eyes emitted their own innocent light that fitted her perfectly. She was innocent but a determined and stubborn child. And the fact that she was a little small for her age

(After all she _had_ to be tall enough to stomp her foot on her annoying brother completely, she thought).

never made her feel so discouraged because of her wish.

Her brother called for her and she immediately showed up.

_'Fast little brat',_ her bother thought.

"What Touya, we have to go!" she said so excitedly it broke his heart.

"I can't go" he said, his eyes avoided that of his sister's. He couldn't bare to see her sad.

A pause came about and he could feel her sudden shock

"Why?" came out her sweet voice laced (I looove that word!) with confusion and despair. They had to see it too! She began to sniffle and Touya mentally berated himself.

"I have to work over time along with mom and dad, we need the money, but you can still go. We know you want to"

"No! I can't, it'd be mean of me" She said this with reluctance but true meaning and concern behind it.

"It would be mean if you didn't go. After all, those performances are costly. It is uncommon for someone in our status to be able to receive money for it and we already paid. So go." Touya said this painfully. It was true after all. They were commoners. It was that simple.

They could not learn to do the arts. It cost too much. To get a tutor could cost an arm and a leg. She should at least see it. It could make her happy to know what it was after all, she loved beauty.

The small child sadly left her run-over house, if you could even call it that. She walked for about 10 minutes, her feet accustomed to the gravel of the grounded, and she weaved in and out of each intersection corner till she arrived at the Coliseum. It was large and daunting and to be there alone was even worse than with another but she would see the play and be happy. Little images popped up of her coming back and tell them everything so that it would be like they were there.

She entered and sat in one of the higher rows. The first few were for the royals. Soon the noise that emitted from the coliseum soothed down to little whispers of anticipation. She was glad she was here. She was even wearing her best clothes. She didn't worry that they weren't as beautiful as everyone else's. It was a small dress that was light pink and almost no signs of wearing down. It wasn't the best material but it was her best. Her light brown hair, which was only up to her shoulders, was put into a high pony tail ad she looked precious.

Soon the show stared and on stage appeared a pale girl with violet hair. She began to sing. Softly at first and then more powerful, telling her story. Her voice was sweet and made sakura slightly dizzy with how intoxicating it was. Soon the girl pointed to the left side of the stage as a young boy about 8 came out. He seemed the same age as the girl. He moved to her as if he was wasn't moving at all. He was flowing. He moved about poetically, doing various complicated dance moves until he reached the girl. As he arrived he opened his eyes and they were amber. As the complex story went on all sakura could notice was the dancing. It enchanted her, much more than the singing. They danced slowly, then fast, twirling on their toes. They would dip their partners and a state of pure bliss came about through sakura as the ball scene occurred. Then as the play was wrapping up she feel distraught. It couldn't be done. Not yet!

But alas it was and as sakura ran home, her feet hitting the rough granite and gravel ground she could only think of what she wanted. She wanted to dance. And so as soon as she entered her house she screamed it out,

"I want to dance forever and ever!'

But her family just laughed and told her to go and eat. They thought she would grow out of it but to prove herself she declared she would dance right there. A shocked silence came about. Touya barked out a command for her to stop then.

"We are not allowed to dance-" he said this in a somewhat sad tone "- because to do so we need to pay for lessons, so commoners cannot dance. They cost too much and they did this on purpose so that we would not. It is against the law so stop sakura. We can't get in trouble, mom's getting sick. We don't need to worry her."

He didn't scream he said it calmly and yet with a passion that for some reason broke sakura. Yet she was determined. She didn't say a thing. Her parents looked down and so she knew it was true. She wouldn't let them know then. She would dance and be one of the best. So right then sakura made that promise to herself.

So every second she was alone she would practice. And she would fall trying to imitate the plays' movements. She wasn't' coordinated and it broke her small heart but she tried as best as she could. Till one day she was caught.

Sakura was in a deserted street corner and she was trying to twirl. Small footsteps could be heard but small sakura was to busy, in her own sweet world in Which she could dance till she got tired. Never. She could see herself in a beautiful dress raising her hands upwards and her body on her toes, arching backward and then a partner would come and carry her upwards. She even attempted to do the first half slightly hopeful, reaching to far to fast,

and she fell in her attempt and a somewhat deep and somehow delighted voice behind her spoke,

"Stop"

Her heart stopped, ironically, and through her shock and fear. She knew that this was going to change everything. Her family would get in trouble thanks to her. She would have caused so much pain and not even achieved her goal. She began to tear up. But then she heard a chuckle. Stunned at this she slowly turned her head and saw someone about her age that had blue-ish hair. His clothes were what seemed to be made out of cotton and yet he had a royal air about him. His eyes glowed with mystery and with pure delight. _'Probably happy I'm gonna get in trouble', thought_ sakura bitterly. However his next words made her reconsider

"Dance to the beat of your heart, not to anything else. Just to your dreams and hopes. To the beat of you heart"

He said this part somewhat softly and offered sakura a hand. He helped her get up and then smiled and pulled her into a hug, despite the dirt that was caked onto sakura and spoke again,

"My name is Eriol and I'm glad I found you because I see it in you. Potential. Will you be my dance partner?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So here it is if you like it can you review because I want to know that someone likes it and also because I am seriously contemplating not continuing. Even one will support me because I want to improve and let someone enjoy my story. This is my first story here and I hope you all like it. I'll accept constructive criticism but please no flames. Oh and lastly this will be an SxS not an SxE fanfic.


	2. I Can!

Disclaimer: Too tired… not mine

The lights blinded me and I was surprised. Here I was and no one laughed and I wanted to cry. So instead I began to move slowly then rapidly. The music was playing somewhere. My white dress encircled me and all I could think of was the past that lead me here.

The rubber shoes on her felt… weird to say the least. Eriol had handed them to her yesterday and told her to practice in them. It had been about a week since she had been discovered by him.

_What are you talking about" asked innocent little sakura. One may have thought"aww... What a cute girl" but if you looked closely you could notice her small trembling, her pure eyes turning somewhat glassy, tears threatening to spill out. But you could also notice that she was shell-shocked. It was from a lot of things, but especially that hug he gave her. Yet his mysterious smile never wavered and that alone had kept her from running. Going to her mom or dad and hiding behind them, under the warm embrace of those she knew would never hurt her was a great temptation (Within Temptations… band I'm listening to hehehe). _

_Though despite her thoughts all jumbled up what Eriol said next registered and had her hooked._

"_I can teach you how to dance in safety, a studio, with approval."_

"Eriol-kun? Where are you?"

I was scared; he had taken me to this place, with these weird things and _is that him?_ Came my sudden thoughts. Mom wanted me home by five and it was three. Small guilt prickled me. I hadn't told them about this. I'd never purposely avoided telling them something, but they would be happy to see me happy I reassured myself. Back to the subject though, I needed to tell him. And I didn't want to be alone, but I kept that to myself. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately and it scared me. A Lot.

I couldn't see Eriol now though and took a good look at my surroundings, I was in a narrow corridor and the walls were painted a light-ish dark-ish color, blue I think it was. It calmed me and I continued forward. Suddenly a soft tranquil sound was heard and I followed it, weaving in and out of each confusing corridor until I came upon a large beautiful marble room. There I saw Eriol with another person, a tall silver haired person and they were both discussing something meanwhile I looked and saw that someone else was playing the piano. But before I could really see the person I heard someone call my name. The silver haired person. It seemed gently and he was really… pretty, if I could say that. His voice made my heart race and I wondered what was wrong with me so I did the most logical thing, hit my chest.

It hurt and to say the truth I was-am- embarrassed. They were looking at me weird. I think Eriol wanted to laugh at me. That made me annoyed. I was about to say something but then the piano began to play again and the silver haired man told me to dance.

I was flustered and somewhat happy. I could dance in front of them and not get in trouble? Yay! So I did, I started out slowly, circling the room. I want to show them what I could do. I wanted to float. My dress was flowing around me and I was delighted and I really wanted to do some type of jump so I did. I seemingly crouched and then slowly came back up and elegantly jumped. I was so proud of myself! But then the music stopped and all of a sudden hands encircled my waist. It was Eriol and his scheming eyes that fascinated me. My face grew hot and I pushed him away asking him why he did that.

"To stop you. Sakura, you haven't listened to me. I told you to listen to your heart, not your wishes." He said this then chuckled darkly,

"I seemed to have forgotten to tell you something. You were being grades to see if you were worthy enough to be taught"

My heart stopped and looked to the man,

"I can't accept you."

My heart sank and I wanted to scream. I was so childish! I should have done better! I berate myself and slowly but surely tears came out. I felt hatred towards him and Eriol. He humiliated me. Let me think I had a chance and now I felt broken and I didn't know if I could pick up the pieces. Then the man began to walk away and I screamed for him to stop without thinking. Surprisingly, he did. I felt like I was trembling. I probably was but I didn't care. Why was I so naïve! Why. Tear drops began to fall and impatience finally took the man.

"Don't you have anything to say? You are a waste of my time"

Then I broke and began to speak without thinking,

"Anything! I'll do anything. Work night and day, work to the point of fatigue and onwards, I can do because I fell it in my chest. My heart feels light and I feel as if… as if I'm nothing. I feel as if I'm nothing and no one to dispute between what fulfills me. Even... even if I can't dance here I dance somewhere else. I'LL DANCE. I'll fulfill this feeling of longing no matter what because deep down I think I can do it. Because it's worth it."

I finally calmed down and noticed that he didn't seem to be paying attention. I got up slowly and weakly walked to the door but then I could hear laughing. The pianist was laughing, Eriol was laughing and I felt worse.

Suddenly Eriol spoke,

"You pass. You pass because of your passion that was the test all along! You have talent we'll just have too break it down some, mold it."

I was in shock and then seriously happy and then the silver haired man spoke,

"I'll take you for your word"

I looked towards him and saw he was walking toward me. As soon as he was near his slim arms grabbed my chin and pulled it up,

"I'll take you and work you. You'll cry more than you did now. You'll want to quit and when you do I'll have the satisfaction of seeing it. But if you make it through you'll prove to me that I didn't waste my time. Do that. But remember, you'll cry, you'll be sore and bleed. Are you willing?"

I looked at him and said yes wholesomely. I suddenly felt older and wondered if this is what I would always feel while fighting for my dream. But I'd work. No matter how hard.

Finally updated. Yay! Its 12:11 and I'm tired but thank you for reviewing dbzgtfan2004 and lovin girl. You guys supported me and I'll always remember you all. Oh yeah and that guy is Yue. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and I hope you all have a good Christmas. 


	3. Challenges

Disclaimer: Nope not mine sorry

I couldn't help but cry as I danced. I knew why but I couldn't admit it to myself. My solo was nearing its end and I wanted to pick

up the pace but I didn't. Something felt weird and the feeling that someone was dancing near me couldn't be avoided. I looked to the

side and saw no one there but then I could smell flowers and smiled. I knew who it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 years later**

I walked home supporting a small limp. It was dark out maybe around midnight. As I entered the house I sighed. I made it home. I could

hear screaming upstairs but decided to go up anyways. There was Touya and at my sight he seemed relieved. He came to me and

hugged me tightly. If you looked at me closely you could see no emotion in my yes. This had happened too many times. I began to

speak,

"Touya why don't you go to bed I know you're tired honey"

I said this in the best maternal voice I could muster.

"Yes mom" he said whispering and left to go to his room and I went to mine.

I sat at my bed and heard its small creaking sound as I sat on it. Soon I would buy a new one for me.

I looked at my bandaged feet and saw it was beginning to swell and small blood drops adorned it. I disregarded it and began cleaning

my wounds and trying to stop the swelling. I sighed again. I had done this for so long.

--------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and looked outside through the window. It seemed to be around seven. SEVEN!!!??

"I'm LATE!!!" could be heard around the neighborhood and many just smiled and shook their head. I put on my outfit (kind of

ballerina out fit without tutu. Leotard I think it's called, right?) and ran downstairs. I saw Touya smirk at me and I smiled but then I

heard him call me kaijuu and tried to stomp on his feet but missed and it hurt! Touya screamed at me to get my breakfast and lunch

but despite my protests he made me. I scarfed it down and took the lunch and left home running. I smiled. He was always better in

the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------

"YOU"RE LATE" I heard an ominous voice say. I stiffened up and turned around slowly. It was Master Kero and I became relieved. If

Master Yue was teaching today I would be in for it. He would ignore me and I'd have to practice without help. But then I began to

think it over as Kero began to demand for retribution. "GET ME SWEETS!" So childish and there goes my wallet.

"Hai"

Secretly I smiled though. I loved this part of the day. I could see others dancing and I would work hard. I could hear whispers of

excitement and I could just speak my mind. The time before the actual dancing was so exciting. I put on my shoes and began

practicing. I blocked everything out and to say the truth it wasn't hard to do. I always got an adrenaline rush from it and I heard more

than once that my dancing excluded certain airs depending on my mood. I thought it was stupid though. But if I could do that wouldn't

it be cool I told myself. But then I was done dancing and looked around. Everyone was gone. All the girls that were practicing were

gone. Master Kero entered the studio and surprised at seeing me told me to go to the ball room.

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Eriol is here with some guests."

"Then I'm not needed. I see Eriol all the time."

"Eriol wants you there. The two guests are some friends and he has an announcement."

"Okay" I said and tied up my hair. It was getting pretty long; it was past my shoulders an up to my lower back. It was in a pony tail

and as soon as I was done I looked at Kero and said,

"Would you escort me?"

And Kero smiled and I thought to myself, if only I could always be happy.

**----------------------------------------------------**

All the girls were chatting excitedly and I couldn't help but join in the conversation. Apparently two famous dancers were hear and one

of them was a singer, a really pretty one apparently. Then I stood up and walked away. Naoko asked me what was wrong and I said,

"Umm I have to go somewhere"

I walked to the restroom and looked at the mirror. I was right! Eriol was going to do something mischievous. I saw that look he gave

me. I saw a few strands of my hair fall out and I took my hair and put it into a bun. Then my ears exploded. I heard someone scream

kawaii and I turned around only to see a delicate looking girl with starry eyes. She came up tome and grabbed my hands and asked

my name

Sakura" I said shyly. She was really pretty

'Mine is tomoyo and I'm glad to meet you sakura. Can we be friends?"

I was shocked. That was so straight forward that I couldn't help but smile. I nodded. Then we heard someone call out for us two.

Tomoyo smiled and said" seems they figured out that I was gone oh well. Shall we go?" I couldn't help the warm feeling inside of me

at seeing her smile. I thought we could be really good friends. And so we left and as soon as we did we Saw that it was dim and

someone was dancing. The music was low and soon became upbeat. I stared at that figure and tomoyo spoke, taking me out of my

daze.

"_good isn't he. He's my partner"_

"_No"_ I said absent minded

"_No?"_ she said a little shocked

"_Well its good its just... he's like a puppet. He doesn't want to dance does he?"_

tomoyo seemed shocked but smiled and spoke,

"_You're right. But most people don't notice, right Eriol?"_

Eriol? I looked around and saw him behind us. How'd she know?

"**Ever observant aren't we tomoyo?" **he said in a soft voice I'd never heard him speak in

"_no I just saw you as we left the restroom" _she said laughing some

Eriol shook his head and smiled and spoke again

"**so you've met sakura huh?"**

"_Yep"_

The lights then went up; the music came to a conclusion and the man walked towards us.

He was handsome and had beautiful amber eyes; also he had a muscular body. His eyes directed towards me and he smirked. My heart began racing.

"Syaoran, this is sakura" said tomoyo but by then I was dazed out. Eriol smirked. He knew what was going to happen. I held out my

hand to him and he seemed surprised but then smirked. This sort of began infuriating me but I spoke,

"Stop. I have a proposal. I f you want happiness while dancing I'll show you and we'll who's better."

**"What? Why?"** He seemed truly shocked.

"_Because you're so sad." _

He became infuriated, **"what?"**

"_I'll show you"_ And I went on the stage and danced.

Tomoyo looked at her strangely.

"_What just happened here?"_

"**She can't help it. She gets so excited at the prospect of a challenge she sort of zones out and barely remembers a word she said."**

Tomoyo nodded, a little bit excited and looked to where Syaoran was.

"_Syaoran loves challenges too."_

He was on stage. dancing along side her and for the first time in a while a determined look was on his face. He loved challenges.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally introduced Syaoran! Man, I kept telling myself introduce him soon. Oh the Touya thing, well you'll all find out soon. But here's a clue, next chapter something's gonna be said and I hope you'll like it:) Isn't the formatting better now too? Thank you all for reviewing and Ja Ne!


End file.
